


The Date Challenge

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I am a sucker for such prompts, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, cheesy bokuaka, link is inside, really cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "can someone please write me a really cheesy college bokuaka au in which kuroo dares bokuto to date a random person he picks. so kuroo picks akaashi, that guy in their literature class nobody likes because he’s always giving sassy comments and everyone thinks he’s a real smartass. bokuto accepts the challenge and obviously happens to fall in love in the process of trying to get akaashi to date him" yes I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from glorious Bokkuroo on tumblr.
> 
> I am a sucker for prompts, again.
> 
> pssssssch this is totally unbetaed and my english can suck from time to time

“So you gonna chicken out bro?” The grin on Kuroos mouth already has cheesire-cat parameters.  
“No way, bro! I’m in! Hoot dat, bitch!” Bokuto replies with vigor making a muscle-flexing pose. “You just gonna wait and see, I am the dating kind! Oh and not to forget, if I win, you pay for every McDonalds Visit the next month.” His eyes hold a challenging gleam.

 

It was funny regarding how harmless their conversation had started. The topic had been Kenma, over whom Kuroo managed to worry on a constant basis, and that his childhood friend was totally unable to approach his crush with that “fluffy orange hair”.  
And then Bokuto had blurted out, that it couldn’t be so hard to date someone, much less harder to woo that person and that he had a thousand and one ideas how to do that and that Kenma was just being shy.  
Kuroo held him on that word and the situation prior was kinda the result: a dare for Bokuto to date a person Kuroo would pick.  
The conditins were easy: He would only win, if he was together with said person for one month, and if said person also saw their relationship as dating.  
Easypie for Bokuto. He was an open-minded guy, he could do with everyone, and he wasn’t shy to just talk to people. He could do with anyone, and he was a 100 percent sure, that he could make anyone fall for him (or at least get them to date him).

That was until literature class. There was no warning from Kuroo, no foreshadowing who the person could be, until they started to discuss Poe’s “the oval portrait” and everyone shielded themselves, because they knew it would come.  
“I guess it’s her fault, since the females protagonist knew she loved quite the maniac.”  
There it was. Mr. “I-am-sassing-the-shit-out-of-this-class-and-you-can’t-stop-me”. The anomaly in the peotic matrix. The black-haired smartass who thinks he’s better than anyone. Akaashi Keiji.  
And Bokuto could only watch as the oversized cat next to him gave him a long stare, a big smile and the most enthusiastic nod in the world.  
From that moment on, Bokouto Kotarou, 3rd year High School knew that he was truly fucked.

 

“BRO.”  
Since exactly ten minutes, Bokuto was repeating that single word in the most hurted way.”  
“BRO.”  
Kuroo stretched himself on the rooftop, scratching his hair. “You brought that one upon yourself, dude. And btw, you can’t go back on your word now.”  
“Yes but - Akaashi?! That boy is a stone on two legs, like, I mean, I don’t have a problem, I can talk to him, no biggy, but he’s not gonna answer. And you know why?! Because the only time he opens his mouth is when he can sass around in literature class!!!!” Bokuto flopped down next to Kuroo, circling his temples with his fingers.  
“But he’s pretty, don’t you think?” Kuroo retorts.  
“Huh? Uh. Yeah? I mean, yeah he is. But what do looks help, when the character is shitty.”  
“Well, it wouldn’t be a challenge if it was someone easy.”

 

Bokuto started with his “quest of love” (Kuroos idea) right the next day. It was lunch time and after that literature class again. Bokutos plan was to get Akaashi into a conversation and thus walk him to class from the cafeteria.  
There was only the problem, that his target wasn’t anywhere near, until Bokuto found him outside on a bench, eating a small sandwhich alone, a book on his thighs.  
And it was then when Bokuto realized, that Kuroo had been indeed right - Akaashi WAS pretty. Especially his eyes, slightly curved like almonds, deep black onyx gems hidden in them. Bokuto forgot what he wanted to say in favor of watching those eyes some seconds more.  
“Can I help you?” His voice startled him. It was more quit then in class and went down his spine like smooth silk.  
“Uuuh, ehm…. yeah, yeah! I searched for you!” Bokuto fumbled for his words.  
“We’re together in literature class, you remember me? I’m the cool guy two rows in front of you. Bokuto’s the name!”  
Bokuto hold out his hand. Why had he tripped over his words? This was easy. Just talk like normal, make a few of your best jokes and then ask him to go on a date with you, just for the fun of it.  
“Sorry? I don’t know of a cool guy two rows in front of me.” Akaashi answered instead.  
“Huh? Nonono. You must know me. I am sitting next to the guy with the exploded hairstyle in black.” Bokuto explained.  
“Yes I know.”  
“Hah then you know the cool guy!”  
“I said I know you.”  
Bokuto tried to play the fact down, that he was being called somehow, in a certain way, lame right now.  
“Well, and I AM the cool guy! I mean, look at me I can do this!” Bokuto hopped on his hands and made a handstand.  
“If that isn’t cool than I don’t know!” he exclaimed, trying not to fall down.  
“It certainly is the reason why the blood comes so fast into your head. Overpressure can trigger halluzinations.”  
Bokuto went back on his feet. That Akaashi guy was certainly something. Not only did his face not twitch for a second, but he also managed to block his every effort to be nice and get closer to him. He was the epitome of antisocial.  
He definitely needed another technique, if he wanted to get this going.  
“What are you reading?”  
For the first time, Akaashis eyes went up and looked straight at him, and Bokuto askes himself if he should give up on the answer in favor of having thos eyes abit longer directed towards him.  
“Poe.” Akaashi seemed irritated at the question and his eyes went down again.  
“Oh?? So you also read that in your freetime? Well to be honest, I can’t understand him and his crazy stories! It makes you sometimes think, he was on a trip while writing that, don’t you think?”  
In that moment the school bell rang and Akaashi closes his book harshly.  
“Dont’ go on my nerves.”  
And just like that he walked inside the school building, leaving a startled Bokuto behind who didn’t knew what he did wrong.

 

Bokutos next attempts to get near to Akaashi didn’t went exactly any different. He always ended up being dumped after five or six minutes and mostly lead the conversation alone. But he wasn’t ready to give up - that was just how he was. He was convinced that he only needed to find the right way to approach Akaashi the right way through trial and error. Sonner or later he would suceed - it was only a question of time.

 

2 weeks later came the first change. Bokuto was again rattling down his monologue, talking about the teacher who went on his nerves, about the weather which was finally acceptable to go skating until late at night and recapitulating Akaashis remarks in class which strangely became more and more funny for him. He caught himself practically waiting for the smart comments from the back row, beaming with happiness when that beautiful voice was killing the class with one sentence. He couldn’t ignore that he felt sometmes like a proud child.  
He didn’t notice that he had been silent for almost three minutes when Akaashi spoke up.  
“Bokuto. Why are you even talking to me?” Bokuto blinked in confusion.  
“Huh?”  
The black-haired boy pnched his nose. “I mean, why are you even here? Don’t you have friends you can annoy the shit out of?”  
Bokuto blinked again a few times. He was sitting cross-legged on the bench next to Akaashi whos body was now turned towards him.  
“Yeah. But they always kick me after some minutes or tell me to shut up, so I’m with you cuz you let me talk how much I want.” He saw him raising a brow.  
“And I just think that this makes you really a nice guy.”  
“A nice guy.” Akaashi repeated flatly.  
“Yeah.”  
Somehow Bokuto could feel a tension forming in the air. Aakashi looked straight at him, as if he was searching for something or waiting for a prank cam to arrive right now.  
And it was so damn clichée, that their faces were only like merely 15 inches away from each other.  
And it was so damn clichée that Bokuto thought that this would be an ideal beginning for a kissing scene.  
Akaashi was pretty. And smart. And he did this thing with sticking out his lower lip which made him look adorable. And his hair was shining when the sun hit it. And his fingers were playing around when he thought no one was looking which was just overly cute and right now he suddenly pulled a smile and-  
Bokuto fell. Right in this second, with everything that was there to him, he fell face front and with highspeed in love with Akaashi Keiji, the smartass from literature class which he never knew could smile so beautiful it made his heart stop.

 

“Sooooo, how’s it going with Sleeping beauty?” Kuroo asked in a short break between classes.  
“I’m on it, I’m on it!” Bokuto answered. He tried to wave it off, but Kuroo reminded him of seomething he had treid to forget over the past few days: dating Akaashi, or trying to get him into dating was only a challenge. Or it had been for Bokuto in the beginning, before he went head over heels for the smart ass boy. He couldn’t await lunch breaks (their holy together time) and when he fell asleep he saw Akaashis face smiling at him and only him.  
He was a lost case in that matter.  
“You sure takin your sweet ass time, bro. Okay, listen: three more days. If you don’t date him in three days then you gotta pay for next months fast food. Oh and no McDonalds, we will only go to Burger King.”  
“Wh- But I HATE Burger King!!!” Bokuto exclaimed. “the fries there are always soggy, and damn Kuroo!! Okay.” the owl-headed boy took a deep breath.  
“Tomorrow. Tomorrow I’m gonna ask Akaashi out and he will say yes, and… yeah.” And then he would date Akaashi for a month. And then? What would they do then?  
And would Akaashi even go out with him, when he knew that it was a challenge? Would he also if he didn’t knew about it?  
Did Akaashi like him even a bit like Bokuto liked him?

 

Next day came faster then Bokuto would’ve liked it. When it was lunch time he steeled his mind and his heart and went to meet Akaashi outside. It was now exactly a month since he first had talked to Akaashi and if it had been solely monologues at the beginning, right now Akaashi greeted him with his light smile which made Bokutos heart flutter like little Kolibris.  
They talked now normally with each other and Bokuto had learned that Akaashi actually hated the literature club because where was the sence in overinterpreting into books and that he only took it, because he was good in it and wanted to get a good grade for the record. That was because he apparently sucked in history and Bokuto who loved history started to teach him how to get the whole different dates into his head.  
Akaashi teached him math in reverse.  
They talked about sports, and that they both liked to play volleyball and how they should totally make a team and akaashi smiled when Bokuto rambled about who he would pick and how their jerseys would look and they should totally call themselves “Hootie Squad”.  
They talked about God and the world. And from time to time Akaashi smiled, frowned, pulled faces and Bokuto drowned in these faces.  
But mostly in that little grin which was his daily greeting.  
“Good moring, Bokuto.”  
“Morning Akaashi!” Bokuto breathed in one last time. He would do this the fairest way possible. He took one of Akaashis hands in his and then fell down on one knee right in front of Akaashi.  
“Bo…kuto.?” thentousand questionaires were dancing around Akaashis head, as he looked down on him, book closed on his thighs as he sat on the bench.  
“Akaashi. Do you wanna go out with me for the sake of free McDonalds food for a month.” 

“Did you hit your head, Bokuto?”

“Wha- no! Okay listen, that is like the dumbest thing I ever did and I know it’s exploiting you, but I have this dumb bet with my bro and If I date you for a month I get free Mcdonalds food for a month and we can share it and like we can just act as if we’re together and-”  
Suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his cheek. Akaashis hand had slapped him right across his face.  
“…Ow.” He looked back at Akaashi, his face as empty has his own brain.  
“… Akaashi, I’m.”  
“Bokuto. I don’t care if it’s for a stupid bet or your for your sense of competition. I don’t care that this whole thing started out as a joke. And I know that because you aren’t exactly quiet, when you ramble about this I can hear you rambling to Kuroo on that roof when I’m sitting down here. I don’t care. But don’t you dare stumble in my life, make it mess, ruin my silent break for the rest of my school life and then bullshit something about “we can just act as if”.” He made a short pause.  
Bokuto stared at him back, not able to process what happened right now.  
“You know why I went with your shenanigans? At first I thought it would be funny to make fun of you and your stupid bet and let you suffer a bit. But you didn’t play fair. You started to tell me things like I am a nice guy and I never believed that I was until you came. And I start believeing such bullshit, and I start to await our meetings and I catch myself thinking about which useless things you will tell me today. And I start to realize that I like listening to you telling me nothings that are worth shit and don’t even interest me, but they because it’s you teling them. And that doesn’t even make sense what I’m saying. And I know you’re only doing that because you try to get me to date you, but you act like there’s more to it and I start to HOPE that there’s more to it.  
So don’t you dare pretend-relationship me. You started this whole mess of me liking you so grow the fuck up and take responsibility, Bokuto, or I swear I’m gonna kill your ass in every single literature class from now on until graduation and make you suffer through it.”

Bokuto was silent.  
The birds chirped in the tree.  
And Akaashi stared at him, exaling, waiting. And when after half a minute he still got nothing he said. “Okay. Okay, let’s forge-”  
“you lIKE ME?!” Bokuto blurted out. shooting up on his feet. “Akkashi you like me! Like really like me! Like like in love like?”  
Akaashi looked at him in confusion. “Uh, yeah? I thought it was obvious?”  
In Bokuto’s heart little fireworks started to shoot up, his whole body feeling like Jelly.  
Akkashi liked him.  
He liked him.  
He liked him back.  
He liked him like Bokuto liked him.  
He felt a rush of Euphoria, forgetting where he was, taking Akaashi almost violently into his arms and swinging him around until they both fell on the grass beside the bench.  
“YES! YES! YES!” he exclaimed loudly. Akaashi let the harsh but still somehow adorable treatment silently pass over him.  
He lied now on top of Bokuto who still had his arms wrapped around him. “I take that in your words that you like me back and just were to guilt-ridden how to tell me this.”  
Bokuto snickered. “You really are smart Akaashi! And yeah. I liked you since I saw you smile the first time, but I didn’t want you to feel like I’m only going out with you for free fast food.”  
Akaashi used his arms to pull himself up so he could sit comfortably in Bokutos lap.  
“I thought something like this. You’re pretty easy to figure out, Kotarou.”  
Bokutos ears grew hot, and not only because Akaashis grin was just so overwhelming sweet.  
“F- First names?”  
“I think that’s a given when you date.”  
And with that he kissed his him on his lips. 

 

 

They dated a month and Bokuto won the bet. They didn’t tell Kuroo until the last day that Akaashi knew about everything so they could “mess with that idiot and his stupid ideas” a bit how Akaashi called it.  
After the month they officially told everyone they were in a relationship and Kuroo nearly lost his shit, mumbling things like “That’s not fair.”  
Kenma managed to get his crush to date him and Kuroo found out that the crush - Hinata was his name - had a volleyball buddy, a tall blond whom he started to woo right after he saw him the first time.  
It was then when he also oficially apologized to Akaashi for having that stupid idea with the dating thing when he realized how it was to fall for someone and actually having no idea if the other was serious or not.  
He found finally out in his freshman year at college, and Tsukishima - the tall blonde - became part of their clique as well as a bunch of other guys.  
And seven years later, when they both lied in their bed in their own flat on sunday morning, and the sunbeams fell on Akaashis hair, Bokuto thought that he was still the same in love like the first time he saw his husband smile.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD HALP THIS IS SO CHEESY
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos? *-*


End file.
